


Hallelujah

by Mutant_Thyla



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: (Authors) Hobbit tradition, Angst, Bilbo Has Issues, Bilbo is sad, Dwalin crys, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fili and Kili try to help, Fíli and Kíli Are Little Shits, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Character Death, M/M, Minor Character Death, Near Death Experiences, Other, Past Character Death, Past Lives, Past Violence, Past parents, Past references, Possible Courting, Romance, Sad Bilbo, Singing, Thorin Feels, Thorin Is Not Amused, Thorin is a Softie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8860759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutant_Thyla/pseuds/Mutant_Thyla
Summary: This came to mind when i first heard the Pentatonix version of Hallelujah.Hobbits sing a song for the new widow. It's tradition to make people cry.Everyone has a part.Except Thorin.Thorin and his shield.That may talk.





	1. Chapter 1

When Thorin woke after the battle, His people rejoiced.

When Fili and Kili woke, Thorin cried.

The line of Durin was blessed.

Bilbo had stayed for them. For when they woke.

Gandalf had personally delivered a letter to Bilbo's grandfather the Thain, Telling him that Bilbo would be gone until the snow cleared the next spring. The reply was one of relief.

_**~"Dear grandfather,** _

 

_**I know i left the shire with no warning or letter, i am well. It is true that i went off with a group of dwarves to the far to the east. They have been kind to me. I have met many people. Elves of Rivendell and Mirkwood, the sickened Green wood, and the Men of Dale, The Dwarves of the Iron Hills and of Erebor. Erebor, the once lonely Mountain, a great dwarven kingdom once stolen by a dragon. It's king is a very dear friend of mine, Thorin son of Thrain son of Thror, King under the mountain in the east. Dwarves are a very different people than what books have written of them.** _

_**They love gold and gems, but their family means more to them than any wealth in the world, They are loyal beyond words and very strong, in will and in body. It feels like i have a family here. With my friends, who i hope to oneday bring home for you to meet properly. They are a merry bunch, and i'm sure you would love the boys. Fili and Kili, just barely adults to their people, they remind me of the young took and brandybuck boys who constantly are mistaken for twins. I will miss the yule this year, but my friends just returned to their long lost home and i feel the need to help them. The lands were burned by years of dragon fire, but already plants have begun to green these fields. The sickness that had gripped this land is gone. and  Life has begun anew.** _

 

_**It's more than any book could describe uncle. These lands are vast, endless almost. I do believe that these dwarves need more hobbits in their lives though, not a single flower in any part of their kingdom, they hate green food, and prefer to bash heads than sit down for tea. Quite rough, but the meaning they put behind every interaction show me how very different and how alike our races are.  They touch foreheads as a greeting to friends spouses and family, they are rough to strangers but once you get them to warm they share very wonderful experiences, histories and tales. Oh uncle, Mother would have loved them.** _

_**I write now to inform you of my return in the spring. I'm going to wait for winter to disperse before risking the cross through the mountains, Goblins and orcs may still reside there and i don't wish to meet any of them on my journey home. My house and property are to be kept as they are until my return, and only you, Prim drago and hamfest are to enter bag end, i can't trust lobelia not to move in and get comfy in my absence, Yavanna knows that woman would do anything to get her hands on my father's smial.** _

_**Until spring, i will miss you Grandfather, warm winter and fruitful tidings for the yule.** _

_**Sincerely,** _

_**Bilbo Baggins ne Took"~** _

 

_**~" Bilbo Baggins** _

_**You left without even a word of where you were off to! When you return we will have a serious talk. Your mother would have had a heart attack, but she would be proud nonetheless. It is good to know you are safe and happy, but i hope you realise when you return many will talk. I will have a celebration held for your return to celebrate you accepting your took blood, they may never stop talking about it, I have news, Primula and drogo have been married, they are also expecting a baby. Prim thinks it is going to be a girl.** _

_**You should get some paintings of them for a book if you love the land there so much, so you can remember it. It seems interesting that you wish to change many minds on the thought of Dwarves, Is there something i should know? You seem to like this Thorin since you mentioned him often in your letter, and a King Bilbo, Honestly, your father would be turning in his grave as we write. I'll be sure that lobelia does not touch your things dear child. I look forward to hearing more from you about this 'Kingdom' and its dwarves.** _

 

_**With love,** _

_**Fortinbras Took** _

_**Thain of the Shire"~** _

Bilbo smiled to himself as he finished reading the letter. With a soft sad sigh he stood and put the letter in his writing desk. He moved away from his desk towards the door to the main hall in the royal wing where most of the company currently resided. In the hall he passed by Fili and Kili who were hiding behind a pillar while Dwalin stormed past with jingling metal flower hair clips in his beard. Bilbo froze and stared as he passed. When he was gone he crossed his arms and stared at the two boys who were giggling to themselves and doing small victory smacks. They continued until they turned and saw him. They paled considerably and seemed frozen on the spot.

"Uncle Bilbo, Please!" Kili began but stopped when Bilbo held up a hand.

"You may need a place free of certain death so if you need tonight you can stay in my rooms." Bilbo stated before turning away. He heard scuffling and was pulled back into warm arms. The boys were hugging him with soft praises and thanks falling into his ears. He smiled fondly and pulled away.

"You are only getting away with it because it's yule." Bilbo stated with a finger waggle. The two frowned and glanced at one another.

"Yule?" They asked. Confusion wrinkling their brow. Bilbo frowned.

"You've never heard of yule?" He asked, disbelief clear in his voice. The boy's eyes widened when they realised that Bilbo was upset.

"Um." Fili started when a soft throat cleared behind them. Bilbo turned to find Thorin looking at the boy's accusingly.

"Any trouble here?" He asked.

"Oh there is certainly someone in trouble here." Bilbo frowned. Thorin sighed.

"What did they do?" He asked. Bilbo's eyes narrowed.

"Tell me, why have the boy's not heard of yule?" He asked with a frown. Thorin looked just as confused as the boys. Bilbo's hands were thrown up into the air in exasperation. 

"DWARVES!" Bilbo shouted storming off down the halls with growls and muttered words, leaving three puzzled Durin's behind in the hall.

"Yule?" Kili asked.

"Must be a hobbit thing." Fili stated to his brother.

"But it seems important to Bilbo." Thorin added looking back the the boys with a thoughtful look. Fili and Kili glanced about nervously.

"Find Gandalf, ask him about this, Yule." Thorin nodded to them.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

Bilbo had stomped straight through Erebor down all the awful stairs and to the main gates. He slid out past Nori and Dwalin who were shouting at one another and on towards dale where the Men seemed to be setting up. Bard was in the center of the town with Bain setting up a large pine tree, a few elves scattered about here and there hanging lanterns and baubles.

"Bard!" Bilbo called out walking faster toward the man. Bard turned with a small smile.

"Master bilbo, What can i do for you?" He asked.

"Did you know Dwarves it seems, have no clue as to what Yule is." Bilbo stated with a deep frown on his lips. Bard seemed surprised.

"I know! Do you think i could get a tree?" Bilbo asked with a sigh. Bard laughed.

"Sure, do you want me to have a few men bring one up with you?" He asked.  
"That's not necessary, we can do it." Called out Legolas from behind Bilbo. Both he and bard looked back at the elf.

"We can also bring a few ornaments with as well." A red haired she-Elf said from behind legolas. She carried a box in hand filled with strands of crystal garland.

"Oh, those are pretty." Bilbo stated, a soft green glow had glistened into his eyes. He inhaled softly and reached out with a hand, brushing aside the white crystal garland to show a small green egg-like ornament. When his fingers touched the bauble Bilbo gasped and flinched back. He stepped back and away from the Box staring at it's contents.

"Where did you get that." He hissed. The elves glanced at one another.

"It is from the northern wastes." A new voice replied. Bilbo turned to face the elven king. "We found them age's ago, there are three others as well, would you like to see?" He asked pulling out all four. Bilbo stepped forward and then back again with a frown. "They call to you." Legolas stated looking from the hobbit to the bulbs.

"They feel familiar, Like." Bilbo paused. "Like, like they're important." Bilbo stated. He inhaled again when they were held out to him. The king wrapped them in a soft white silk.

"Take them." The elven king stated with a soft smile. Bilbo hesitated.

"I don't know." Bilbo whispered. The king held them out again and Bilbo took them. He let out a calmed sigh as they were slid into his palms.

"The tree will be brought later tonight. For now, i believe you will be missed from the Mountain." The elven king bowed before leaving with his son in tow.

"Well i don't think you need any help now." Bard chuckled and Bilbo smiled. "Here, i'll get you a small pouch for those." Bard stated turning around and heading into his house. Bilbo followed slowly. His fingers slid over the smooth; cool egg in his hands.

 

This was going to be a long winter.


	2. Chapter 2~ What's This? Whats This!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, ill be posting all chapters for this before Christmas, the next one may be on saturday, it may be tomorrow, there may also be more than just five, so i hope you enjoy, Do expect angst in later chapters ! And a bunch of singing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary:

Bilbo Smiled from where he sat beside Thorin Fili and Kili during the celebrations, Bilbo did not understand what the celebration was for, but he knew it was important to his friends. He watched a large line form in the hall of dains men, then watched as most of the company stand with the exception of Gloin, Bombur and Oin who moved to a separate table. Bilbo leaned back and whispered to Fili.

"What is going on?"

"They are going to pay their respects and try to get an accepted courting offer from one of the company."

"Can i go sit by Gloin and Bombur?"

"Are you married?"

"At this point i wish i was, But-"

"Then no, i'm afraid you can't."

"But-"

"Mister Boggins, Are you worried?" Kili interrupted. Bilbo sighed.

"No, I just don't know any of your customs and wouldn't know if i accepted or not because i don't know how you court or ask." Bilbo huffed in irritation. 

"Oh, we'll help you!" Fili exclaimed. Bilbo let out a suffering sigh. He stood when Fili and Kili did as well and took a deep breath. He Smiled and acknowledged every Dwarf that came up to him, accepting every gift given but not any courtship attempts, Thanks to Fili and Kili who surprisingly were serious in their help.

"That was a lot of offers. I'm mean, Really." Kili said with awe in his eyes as he stared at Bilbo. Bilbo blinked.

"Why, there were only like, three, that's not actually a lot." Bilbo stated with a shrug.

"Actually there were more like thirty, and for Darrow, thats a lot, most of us are dedicated to our craft!" Fili exclaimed as they left the Main hall.

" Wait, really?" Bilbo asked turning to them. They nodded enthusiastically.

" You're very popular!" Kili laughed. Bilbo let out a groan as he was shoved into a room where a darrow-dame waited.

"Let's get you all set with new cloths." She stated happily and began to man-handle Bilbo about. Bilbo was fitted and measured for new clothes boots hair and headpieces and gloves by lunch, leaving him exhausted. He collapsed into one of the company chairs and sighed. The soft cushion pillowed against his back making him sigh in relief. Balin was next to arrive with Dwalin and Thorin, the three talking quietly, not noticing Bilbo who was half-asleep in his chair. He peered at them in amusement as Balin cuffed Dwalin's ear. 

"Now Thorin, What are you going to do about Bilbo?" Bilbo heard Balin ask. This woke him more, but he closed his eyes and feigned sleep.

"I'm unsure, I want him to stay, But he wishes to return to his home. Maybe a mountain really isn't the place for him." He heard Thorin sigh. Someone stood and drew near, a small shush was hissed and someone jumped in front of his chair only to freeze and quietly tiptoe away.

"He's sleeping in the chair!" Dwalin hissed softly. Someone else got up and came over, a hand brushed across his cheek and he rolled a bit almost falling out of the chair. He was caught and lifted into the air.

"Hmmmmm." Bilbo hummed softly and curled closer. He had to stay awake, but the warmth and gentle sway of being held was making it hard not to actually fall asleep. But he did.

He woke on one of the benches in the dining hall to the smell of fresh bread.

"Hmmmm, is it lunch already?" He asked blinking awake and sitting up. Bofur laughed beside him.

"No, it's Dinnertime, You must'ave been pretty tired, slept a while." He laughed. Bilbo's eyes widened.

"No, i wouldn't have slept through lunch!" He gasped. Bofur laughed more.

"You did Laddie." Dwalin said from off to the side.

"I HAD SO MUCH TO DO!!! WHY DIDN'T SOMEONE WAKE ME!!!" He cried in alarm. Kili pouted.

"Uncle wouldn't let us, said you needed your rest. Oin agreed, said you were still fighting off the cold." He frowned. Bilbo sighed.

"I can't be allowed to sleep during the day in winter, Even if i'm tired, i might fall into a hibernation, and that would be bad currently." Bilbo said leaning forward. Kili blinked.

"Hobbits hibernate?" Bofur asked in confusion.

"Only when it gets too cold." Bilbo said turning to the hatted dwarf. Those that were there glanced at one another.

"If that's what ye hobbits do then why would it be bad now?" Gloin asked.

" I don't have the fat reserves i normally would around this time of year. I'm even too thin for the spring months. I have to get back on a normal schedule before i can risk it." Bilbo pressed out. 

"hey, How often do Hobbits eat then? Gandalf said you more than Men Elves and even Dwarves." Dori stated coming to sit besides Bilbo.

"Well, ah." Bilbo bit his lip. Fili and Kili leaned in.

"Seven times?" Bilbo offered quietly. Oin held his trumpet out.

"Can you repeat that? I must've misheard ya, i thought you just said Seven." Oin asked. Bilbo looked down, and away from the staring eyes.

"Mahal's Balls, he did say Seven." Dwalin stated in surprise. Bilbo took a deep breath.

"Seven what?" Thorin asked as he entered with Balin and Dain.

"Uncle Thorin,Bilbo says Hobbits eat Seven times a day!" Kili gasped. Thorin seemed to pale further than he already was. He looked straight at Bilbo.

"On the road it's only three." Bilbo stated uncomfortably. Thorin seemed to regain a bit of color but still looked pale.

"You must be starving." He stated. The others seemed to catch up with this and began to swear and shout.

' Oh yavanna give me strenght to survive these Dwarves.' Bilbo silently prayed as three of them bolted from the room shouting about food. Bilbo yelped when he was pulled from the warm bench onto the cold Mountain floor towards the table. 'Oh good gods, why me?' He thought to himself when he was shoved down into a chair.

This was going to be a very long night.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Bilbo had gotten used to the Dwarves insanity but when he told them he had gotten a letter from his Grandfather, they had gotten curious and asked why he was important.

Now Bilbo was being treated like royalty. All because his grandfather was the Thain.

The letter was urgent.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~" Bilbo,

You must return at once, Primula has become a Widow.

Drago had been crossing the river when the boat he was on sunk. Hi body washed upon the shores of the brandywine. She is in mourning. We will wait the month before mourning so you have a month to return, You know your part, and we all hope you make it back in time or an important piece will be missing.

Please come home,

Fortinbras Took

Thain of the Shire"~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

Bilbo sat down in his chair and cried. He didn't stop his shaky sobs even when Dwalin entered to inform him of Dinner.

"Oi, Wha's wrong?" Dwalin grunted. Bilbo took gaspy breaths. Dwalin left in a hurry, making quick work to gather the company. Thorin came and knelt before him.

"Bilbo, what has happened?" He asked softly. Bilbo looked up into Thorin's eyes and surged forward. He wrapped his arms around Thorins neck and sobbed further. Thorin held him close with a little hesitancy. Bilbo took a deep collecting breath and sat back.

"My letter, My grandfather, He. He gave me some news, it." Bilbo took another deep steadying breath with a sniff.

"The news wasn't very good. My favorite cousin, Drogo baggins, he, he died a few days ago. He left his Wife a widow only three months after their wedding!" He sobbed harshly.

"According to tradition i need to be there for the planting ceremony. We will put him back into the earth from which he sprouted. I am only of the family members he and prim choose for the ceremony. I have a month to reach the shire." Bilbo stated sadly. Thorin stood and ushered everyone from the room.

"Ill have an escort set so you may return as soon as possible." Thorin stated. Bilbo turned and curled up on the chair as the door closed leaving him alone.


End file.
